


One Night

by intheheart



Series: Awake [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheheart/pseuds/intheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she and Solas are parted, Inquisitor Lavellan deals with the often silent reactions, acknowledgments of what happened, and her own intrusive thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, but her face reassembled its composure quickly. It was the first true acknowledgment Lavellan had given of the recent occurrence, the one that had restored her face to an older version of the one eager to receive the mark of the gods and be received into adulthood. How distant, like viewing through a muddied river, those memories were. Now, she led this organization, possessed power of multiple types, and yet, the vulnerability of her heartbreak was beyond her control to conceal. Most of the deference, she knew, came with questions, which she did her imperfect best to disregard. The Orlesians given to occupying space within her hall were the only ones with enough honest ignorance to voice their opinions. She was unsure whether to appreciate or revile them for it.

Solas kept to himself enough, and wasn't leading this Inquisition, that he wouldn't experience the same response. While the two of them hadn't always been as openly affectionate and public as she might have liked, everyone knew. Of course they did. Nights he went up to her quarters and stayed until morning, both in shared tents while on the road, the looks that passed between them. Now, to look at him caused a swell of emotions from her belly into her throat, threatening to choke her. If only he would've explained why, but he refused. An anger crept into her words at times, and she meant to pull it back before that happened. It was more frustration than malice, but it came out in her voice the same.

Adding back an additional tent was, on paper, a simple matter of supplies, and yet she wished should hide in this solitary tent until numbness washed over her. No, she had her duty. No, her eyes would continue to remain dry. Sleep, once more, was a stranger. The others were in their own tents and she heard nothing except the crickets and distant wolves. Her thoughts split themselves between stifling her emotions, the thing she had never been any good at, except when on the hunt, and traveling to the rift she needed to close the next day, some letters to be sent, filling some requisitions, and then travel back at night. She sighed. One night like this, then. One night where her eyes remained open, body fatigued but senses a raw nerve. Her thoughts unwillingly turned to Solas. Did his mind turn to her? Did he breathe easily, slipping into the Fade as he nearly always did, searching through clouded recollection of a history broken and gone? No. She wouldn't do this again tonight. He made his decision, and her life was more than this, it was more than even herself. If she could only quiet down the thoughts that kept her mind active.


End file.
